Lion's Lair Designs
Lion's Lair Designs is an American lingerie and swimwear retailer. Products Bras Lion's Lair carries bras in bands and cups . Brands include: *Affinitas *Chantelle *Curvy Kate *Elomi *Fantasie *Fauve *Freya *Fit Fully Yours *Goddess *Natori *Panache *Sculptresse Swimwear Lion's Lair carries bra-sized swimwear. Brands include: *Elomi *Fantasie *Freya *Panache Apparel Lion's Lair carries a variety of beachwear and dresses. Contact information *'Address:' 82185 Overseas Hwy, Islamorada, FL 33036 *'Hours:' **Monday-Sunday: 9:30am - 7pm *'Phone:' +1 (305) 664-9921 *'Phone:' +1 (800) 220-1691 *'Email:' contact@lionslairdesigns.com Reviews See more reviews at: ---- ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 28FF/30F ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 5 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 220 sizes ::Comments about store experience: : When I went in to store, I already knew my size, and was looking for a new bikini while on vacation. I was immediately greeted by Kiki, who asked if she could help me find something. When I told her I just wanted to look around, she let me know where bras were, regular sized bathing suits, and bra sized bikini (they have 3 rooms), and let me know that I was free to browse and if I didn't see my size to let her know, and she could see if they have it in back. I immediately spotted the new cleo bikini, but didn't see my size, and sure enough she brought me one to try. It was too shallow for me, so Kiki brought me 5 different styles in my size to try on. She gave me enough time to try each one, and when I was ready came in to check on me. She really knew her stuff, and spotted immediately my shape issues, need low/narrow gore, deeper cup, smaller band. We narrowed down the style, and from there she asked what colours/patterns I prefer, and brought me in at least 15 different colours/patterns to try, along with different bottoms, and gave me honest advice on what she thought was most flattering on me. While I was trying things on, I over heard a young girl getting fitted for the first time, and the advice sounded spot on to ABTF guide. I wish I had my first fitting here 20 years ago. I can not say enough good things about my experience in this store, great selection, knowledgeable and patient fitters, who really try to help you find a good fit. They have website store, that I have ordered from, but fully intend on placing order when I need new bras or another bikini, but I think I would actually plan another vacation to the Keys just to visit the store. ::Bra fitting experience: ::My fitter's name was Kiki ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Knowledgeable, patient, helpful, and although I'm really shy, I felt super comfortable with her. Kiki is awesome. ---- See also *Offline retailer *Online retailer Category:Bra retailers Category:Retailers Category:American Category:Offline retailers